


Computerized Affections

by SkittalsandCherryRedIcePope



Category: Original Work
Genre: Creation Myth, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-15
Updated: 2013-07-15
Packaged: 2017-12-20 06:01:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/883763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkittalsandCherryRedIcePope/pseuds/SkittalsandCherryRedIcePope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a time where you can be with anyone your heart desires, and yet you find no one that it does. You're gifted, able to make small, living figures. Is it possible to truly create your own companion?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Computerized Affections

**Author's Note:**

> A story I had to write in my mythology class a year and a half ago. I still really like it, and I feel like sharing it.

The warm sun shone down on that late winter day. Even a warm breeze blew through the city, rustling trees almost playfully. A tall man with long hair as purple as that which royals wore in the olden times closed his eyes as he let the welcome heat of the sun soak into his skin. It had been a long winter, and although all the snow they had received had been beautiful, he and the rest of the city of Kaertos had been greatly anticipating the warmer weather they knew was to come. All the cars were electrie, machines ran cleaner. Not only was it a more technologically advanced city, but the people in a sense were more advanced as well. They had grown accustomed to the idea that people are different now, no matter what that difference was. Sure, there was still the occasional problem, but then there is no such place as a utopia, now is there? Eyelids opened again as his head leveled, revealing eyes that sparkled like emerald as he smiled, walking along and greeting neighbors and others as they walked with their canine companions. His name was Calhoun. He enjoyed people, loved interacting with them. Fairly well known for his brilliant mind, he built small, mechanical figures - automatons. They were built small, but always sturdy and could handle quite the impressive number of tasks. Only in his early twenties, and a generally attractive man, people often didn't understand why it was he seemed to live so happily alone.

Some time passed, really just a matter of a week or so, and the St. Valentine Festival was growing closer. At first, he enjoyed seeing others so happily in love, and after celebrating with them for a bit he would go home and work on one of his random little projects. On an evening where he excused himself from the partying early, as he was heading home, he could hear the whispering. Rumors of how maybe he was too smart, and no one wanted him, because who wants to feel stupid? Or perhaps he was smarter than he let on, and the outside appearance they all saw was just a clever ruse. Maybe he was cruel. At first he just brushed off the comments. But before he even knew it, the comments started to bother him, keeping him up later into the night with thoughts. The problem was he didn't care for any person he'd met in a romantic way. He soon started a new project, wanting to build a larger automaton. He stopped by computer shops, picking up pieces of motherboards, hard drives, and cords galore. He wondered, maybe if he had a more human sized one, it would be like having a room mate. Then he wouldn't be so alone. The comments grew more frequent, and some even more snide. People who he'd thought were his friends were now ashamed to even associate with him. He grew bitter, shaking his head in disgust. Surely something would happen down the path of their relationships and they'd end up heartbroken and scornful anyway. He shut the door to his house as he stepped inside, feeling safe amongst his technological surroundings.

Once inside, he took the stairs two at a time up to his study. Over time he'd dismantled all his smaller ones, finding they only had begun to lay around and collect dust anyway. He changed the shape of the metal, welding them together and such to create a larger framework, one he felt proud to have finally completed. The figure would stand nearly as tall as he, but for now just sat upon a stool. He paused to take a few calming, mind-clearing sips of his tea before getting back to work. He spent the next few days, carefully combining circuits and wires, then testing them to see if they would move correctly when given the commands. He didn't like the idea of admitting it, but deep down a part of him knew his desperation to complete this was rooted from his growing desire to have a companion. Nearly a week of work later, and the last piece to finally go inside was the largest chunk of motherboard. He carefully attached the wires needed, before closing up the back of the framework. He stood, stretching his stiff body and looking over his work so far. "Not bad...all that's left is to give you that final, more human appearance, my friend."

The skin he'd also worked very carefully to create. It was still mostly metallic, smoothed over and again, painted meticulously. Pale in tone similar to his own flesh, if not paler. He'd put a lot of long hours into research and his own testing. He'd even found a way to make the soft, synthetic hair he'd found properly attach to the scalp to seem as if it truly grew from it; hair that was nearly as yellow as the sun in a child's coloring book. He slowly went about mounting and attaching the skin panels. Piece by piece the inner workings were covered, and it rapidly began to appear more human. The week long celebration was now under way, and for once he wanted no part in it. He just waned his creation to be complete. He didn't want to be alone. He wanted to prove to them that they were wrong; that he could 'find someone.'

He gave his creation a last once over once it was all in place. "Now...lets see how well this actually worked...if at all..." he murmured, hurrying across the room to a computer. He typed out a sequence, struck one last key, then turned to watch. He could hear the machinery inside the figure humming to life. He'd done as much as he could with the programming, making it so that his new companion would learn and develop to be more humanoid. Slowly, the figure he'd begun to affectionately refer to as Kroe awoke, eyelids opening to reveal an almost eerie pair of crimson colored orbs as it, no, he stood. He walked over to Calhoun, movements smoother than he'd expected for the first real test. A hand extended, and a smile spread across the blond's face. "Greetings. I am no. 0059. It is a pleasure to meet you, Calhoun." A part of the purple haired man was relieved that the voice at least wasn't completely human, and held a slight computerized quality.

Calhoun took the hand offered to him and shook it firmly. It was cool, and even smoother than he'd thought to the touch. "You _were_ 0059\. Your new name is now Kroe." The smile on the slightly shorter figure seemed to grow warmer, and for a moment Calhoun almost thought he felt his heart flutter. He have a sharp shake his his head, and released his hand. "Put these on for now. We are going to go out and get you some new clothes. Plus, you need to see the town."

At this Kroe cocked his head to the side, and looked at the stuff he'd proceeded to put on. They were an older, smaller set of Calhoun's clothes. "But what is wrong with these ones that I am wearing? They cover me, and they fit fine. What need have I for new clothes?" he asked, watching the green-eyed man curiously.

Calhoun could only blink at his creation for a moment before chuckling softly, "Yes, they do that, but they don't really strike one as suiting for your looks. They look a bit odd on you really."

Accepting that as an answer, the blond followed him on out. However, he faltered once the floor changed from smooth hardwood to plush carpeting. Taking a few testing steps, he acquainted his sensors with the feeling before continuing on and following the taller man. At the front door, he followed Calhoun's lead and slipped on a pair of shows Calhoun had bought for him in advance.

The purple haired man had caught sight of Kroe's reaction to the carpet, and had chuckled softly to himself. He looked down at the figure standing just a couple inches shorter than his own six foot three inch frame. "Are you ready?" Kroe gave a smile and a nod. "Then let's be gone." Living just outside the heart of the city certainly had its advantages. It placed him where he could easily walk to everywhere he needed, something he much preferred to driving.

Kroe's eyes were everywhere, taking in information almost constantly about the city they lived in. He listened as Calhoun spoke, talking of himself, hte town, and the people. He couldn't miss the hard edge his voice took on when it came to mentioning the couples, and the festival, which took place in the more scenic downtown part of the city. As they waited for a moment at a cross walk, Kroe looked up to the other, curiosity written upon his face. "If you dislike being a witness to their affection so much, why go into town on these das? Why not go out elsewhere if you feel the need to get out and away from all the romance?"

Calhoun smiled softly. It was a very good question after all, one he often asked himself. "It seems that I often forget to go shopping ahead of time, so I'm not well prepared for more than a couple of days. Funny, you think in my twenty-two years of life I would have learned better by now."

"It does seem a bit foolish not to plan ahead. Although, I suppose his time was understandable seeing as how you were focused on creating me, correct?" he asked, finding he really enjoyed to hear more about the man who had created him.

"Yes. And I have to admit that I haven't always abhorred the sight of two people so in love. I've only come ot dislike it at seeing that once again I seemed doomed to spend 'such a special, romantic time' alone." His voice took on a more breathy imitation of a girl as he quoted what he had often heard.

"Which is why I now exist. To provide you a companionship even though you plan to remain loveless all your life?" Kroe's voice sounded almost bitter, but Calhoun dismissed it as him just testing out the different inflections his voice could have.

The purple haired gave a small nod as he and Kroe walked in to _Elizabeth's Tailor Shoppe_. He greeted the older woman, hugging the figure who'd been like a mother to him. Upon seeing Kroe, and knowing how Calhoun was, she walked over and immediately checked over him. She called for her assistant, her son, to take his measurements. "Follow him, Kroe. He'll take your measurements and we'll get proper clothing for you." The blond was then whisked away, and Calhoun felt himself smiling. "What is going on with me?" he murmured under his breath as his eyes watched the curtain they had ducked behind. Such was only the beginning of his life with Kroe.

A couple of weeks later, the festival finally passed, and one would think perhaps someone like Calhoun would feel free to go about his life as normally. But he still hid often, only Kroe as his company. Kroe, who in so many ways, truly appeared human. He was now able to laugh an express emotions, a part of his adaptable programming. He was much like the lifelong companion Calhoun found himself finally admitting to craving. The only real reminder is how his voice is still computerized, and how at night Kroe shuts off and is placed on a charging cord. The young man sighs once again. He doesn't understand what's going on. What he feels for Kroe suddenly feels like so much more than what he should be feeling. Perhaps it was love. The thought drew a bitter, pained laugh from his lips, drawing Kroe's attention to him, a look of genuine concern on his face.

"Calhoun, is everything all right? You've been sighing a lot more, and you haven't been outside in quite some time. Do you need to see a doctor?" Although Kroe could understand what the problem was, he didn't know how to provide Calhoun with the human companionship he evidently needed. He'd been studying people more closely, learning to better simulate their behavior to try and make things easier for him.

"It's nothing to worry about, Kroe." he replied, and a small smile tugged at his lips as the blond continued to give him a knowing look. "I may as well be honest. I'm finally realizing how lonely life is without love. I know I have you Kroe. And it pains me to say how it just isn't enough." He sighed before finishing, "It's just hard to explain is all."

The blond was quiet for a few, checking his memory to see if he could find the love Calhoun was speaking of. But for the most part, all he could find was dictionary definitions and Calhoun's previous distaste for the emotion. "I'm afraid I don't understand. I'm sorry," he admitted almost shamefully.

He rose and walked over, gently ruffling the soft blond hair, not for the first time wishing it and the man it belonged to were real. "It's quite all right. I never included it in your programming. Come, it's time to turn in for the night." He turned and began to head up the stairs, stopping in the study to shut Kroe off and plug him in for the night.

Back in his own room, he shut his door and removed the hair tie that held his hair back, long purple locks fanning over his back. He sat on his bed, and found himself once again doing something he'd started a couple of nights ago. When he discovered his desire for Kroe to be real, he'd delved into research. He found of the old myth of a man's beautiful carving coming to life after praying to gods. He'd found it silly at first, being a man of science. But he'd grown to where he decided it couldn't hurt. So for every night, he'd prayed to as many deities as he thought might help a man like him, hoping some how a miracle could happen to him too. And if not, then he could slip forever off into a dream land where Kroe was real, and he could be truly happy.

It all seemed terribly foolish really, but then again, people are known to do crazy things when tey are in love. And a part of his heart hoped and wished that maybe one of these mystical beings would take pity on him and grant him his wish. He would even give up his gift for science if he could have Kroe.

Months passed like this, and Calhoun's body began to reflect the lack of self care. He'd taken to praying more than anything now, just hoping desperately for something to happen. At Kroe's urgent pleas he visited a doctor. Despite being far from eating right anymore, he was fairly healthy still. He placed Kroe in charge of making sure Calhoun ate and taking care of him, a task he took seriously. Calhoun grew physically healthy again, but his spirit, one could see, was still very broken.

Calhoun finished his long prayer for the night and climbed into bed. He was tired of disappointment. He vowed he was done after tonight. If nothing were different by morning, he would accept the fact that he'd been foolish, and would go back to being how he used to be. He switched off his bedside lamp, not realizing as a few tears escaped down onto his pillow as he drifted off into another restless, lonely sleep.

A warm hand rested on his shoulder the next time, trying to gently rouse him from his sleep. Warm? How could that be possible? Kroe was always cool, never even over heated. And he was plugged in last night. He sat up quickly, grabbing his glasses and putting them in place. He blinked at Kroe for a few moments. Something was different. A rosy tint had settled on his cheeks. He reached up, lightly caressing the soft, warm, human skin. His heart fluttered as the blond man smiled and leaned into his touch.

"Good morning, Calhoun. It seems all your hard work has paid off." His grin grew as he watched the taller man's face, tears welling in the green eyes. He reached up and gently wiped them away, before closing the last bit of distance and kissing him tenderly, assuring Calhoun that he was indeed fully human.

Just later that month Calhoun and Kroe were married. Calhoun forever thanked the deities. He would never again doubt that a miracle could happen. After all, how could he when his own life had turned into a real miracle?


End file.
